My Two Secrets
by Near the Shinigami
Summary: Light has two secrets. One he was Kira. Two he loved L. Will he tell L? What will happen if he does? Light then makes a daring move. How will it change everything he had worked for?
1. Chapter 1

Light sat at his desk not writing in Death Note, but doing a report for one of his collage classes. It was rather easy of course. Ryuk was laying on his bed muching on a apple as always, bored again. Light got used to the death god staring at him. It used to annoy him.

"Hey Light? Why don't you stop with the homework and write in Death Note?" Ryuk asked breaking the long silence.

"I will tomorrow, but if I write in it now I might even be more suspected than I already am. After all I've been writing in a lot lately."

"Well that didn't stop you from writing in it before."

Light sighed.

"Thats because L is getting closer to finding out that I'm Kira so now I have to be extra careful. Once I avert his thinking once again I'll write in it like I used to."

"Well its your life on the line and not mine." Ryuk said doing his usual chuckle.

It still kind of creeped Light out when he did that laugh for some reason though what could you expect from a Shinigami. It was now 11:00 pm and Light was finished with his report. It was due in two days though he wanted to get it done so he didn't have to worry about it. Plus he also had to visit L at the hotel tomorrow. Thank goddness he didn't have any classes that day. He sighed folding his arms on his desk and resting his head on them. He had two things that he was hiding from L. One he was Kira and two he loved L. He didn't know how, but he did. L though never did seem like the kind to want to be in that kind of relationship. Plus if he ever did want to what would he think when he found he was Kira? That thought was burned in his mind and was the thing he thought of most.

No one knew of this secret and Light hoped no one would. If Ryuk knew of it he wouldn't let Light live it down.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryuk asked him.

"Nothing."

Ryuk didn't say anything in reply. Instead he got off the bed and went to the window. He was going out as usual just to fly at random. As soon as he was gone Light crawled into bed and a few minutes later and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Light stayed home till 4:30 pm before he left to the hotel. Ryuk followed him as always.

"I wonder whats going to happen today." Ryuk said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm just going to make L's percent of me being Kira go down."

"Heh...Good luck with that, but you know that when you get that down sooner or later though his percent gets higher than before."

"I know. I'm thinking of something right now."

Ryuk chuckled. "This day might be interesting."

Light and Ryuk made there way to the hotel room. No one else was there except for L of course. He was looking at papers on the coffee table while he was eating his usual strawberry cake.

"Where is everyone?" Light asked as his took his jacket off and hung it on the hook.

"I decided to give them the day off." L said said with his thumb on his lips.

"The day off?" Light asked approching him looking a bit confused.

"Yes." L said simply.

Light then thought of what L could be thinking. L wanted to be alone with Light to observe him like a lab rat. To see if he would slip up and then his percent would go higher or else...L would figure out he was Kira. He kept a calm face, but his inner self was a bit nervous, but he would just have to be extra careful. Plus it could also be his advantage. He could gain L's trust more and more and then get clues on L's real name. So it could be either ones advantage or disadvantage.

Light then looked at the papers on the table. He saw the notes about the death gods and apples plus victims photos, times they died and lots of other things of evidence.

"Why are you looking over old evidence? Think you missed something?"

"Basically yes even though I've looked through it ten times or more. Though its helping."

"How so?"

"Well we know that Kira can control how they die, when they die, and what they do before they die. So Kira can say they died a day, a week, a month later. So while he may be doing something else he could be killing someone."

"Hows that? It already seems strange that he has these powers. Hes only human after all."

"Thats our main problem. I've been thinking of ways he could be killing them, but theres not many ways. Kira is winning this."

Light smirked on the inside. He liked hearing he was winning, but that one thought appeared in his head again making it go.

"If you think like that he will win and we can't allow that to happen." Light said.

"I know that." L said.

Light looked closer at him. L looked like he was losing hope and solving the case. Light didn't like the look.

"L?"

"Yes Light?"

"Would you come to the roof with me?"

L tilted his head a bit then nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the roof of the hotel. L not wearing shoes as always. Since L was a bit behind Light whispered to Ryuk so L couldn't hear him about his plan. Ryuk chuckled.

As soon as they got there Light stood across from L.

"So what did you bring me up here for?"

Light dug in his pocket. It was a piece of Death Note that he kept just in case. He held it in his hand then walked closer to L. His face was close to his. L looked a bit surprised at his closeness, but didn't back down.

"L, did you know Death Gods love apples?" He whispered in his ear.

Then he put the peice of the paper in his hand. His eyes widened.

"L-Light?"

Light then gave L a soft kiss on his cheek and as soon as he did Ryuk came from behind as Light lifted his arm and took hold of Ryuk's long arm flying over the edge with the setting sun. He was gone.

L went to the edge in complete shock and surprise. Light was Kira. He was 100 sure. He then touched his cheek. He could still feel Light's lips on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuk kept flying as Light kept holding on. Both were silent until a familier chuckle was heard.

"So what do you plan now?" Ryuk asked.

"Probably get captured."

"So your just going to give up and let L win? Well it was an interesting while it lasted."

Light didn't say more. He wasn't in the mood to talk at all. His secrets were found out and now everything he had done was for nothing. He didn't know what to do now. Though a sad smile crept on his face. A small one. He was probably going to be sentanced to death, but he wouldn't go to heaven or hell since he used the Death Note. Plus he had gotton over the fear of dying. He had no secrets, no plans anymore. Though only one thing. Just run. Ryuk then dropped Light off on the small balcony that led into his room. Light got in and grabbed his shoulder bag which contained the Death Note. He then made his way downstairs. No one was home. They were out eating somewhere. Light then started running through allys with Ryuk following wondering what was going to happen. If Light was going to give up and keep running away or if he had something planned. Though he was more leaning on the first.

Light ran and then stopped being out of breathe. His back against a brick wall as he panted heavily.

It began to rain.

Light looked up at the sky. The rain drops fell on his face. They were cool and freash to his skin. Though they didn't help him feel any better. This wasn't what he imagined would happen. He wondered what it might be like if he didn't fall in love with L. Would it be different? Would he have clensed the world of filth and become the new god? Those questions would never have answers. He smiled another sad smile.

As he continued to walk not bothering to run anymore. They were likely to capture him rather he ran or not. He had no hope of being free. Then as he was about to cross a street a black car stopped him. The headlights made Light put his arm over his eyes. He had a guess on who it could be and he was right. L came out of the backseat. When he got in front of the car he waved his hand which made the driver drive away making it obvious he wanted to speak with Light alone.

Ryuk was right next to Light chuckling a little. L eyed Ryuk a bit before looking at Light.

"Your Kira, aren't you Light?" L asked though he knew he was.

Light nodded. Not saying a word.

"How did you kill those people? Did you make that thing kill them?"

"Hes a Shinigami and no I didn't."

He wasn't going to bother to lie this time.

"So how then?" L asked again.

Light then opened his shoulder bag and took out the Death Note showing it to L.

"You write the name, how you want them to die, and when they die, but if you don't they simply die of a heartattack."

L paused taking in all the info. It was hard to believe, but when he looked on Ryuk and then thought of the edvidence plus what Light told him it made perfect sense.

"How did you come across this Death Note?" L asked.

"I was just getting out of school and I found it. I kept it and read the rules though thought it was just some sort of scam until I tried it twice. Awhile after that my mind become wrapped. I wanted to do the world some good and use this power to clense it and make it a better place to live. I'm sure others would think the same."

"So your just like many who couldn't handle a power like that. When people get a power they usually end up abusing it. Your just like many."

Light looked down. Those words hurt somehow. Then he looked back up at L.

"What would you do if you found this, tried it and found it to actually work like I did?" Light asked.

L paused before answering.

"I wouldn't know unless it actually happened."

Light looked down again not sure what to say.

"You kissed me." L said.

Light looked up again, blinked once knowing this would come up.

"Well I know your smart enough to know what that means."

L did know he just didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry Light."

He said and a couple of seconds later police surrounded them. L back away and then they arrested Light. Ryuk flew, following Light as they drove. Light wondered as they drove him away of what his family would think. As they got to the headquaters they took the Death Note away. They didn't need to put him in the intergation room since L told them he had the confession and got what he wanted to know. Instead they put him in a cell right away. Light sat on the wooden chair that was in the cell and sat so he could see past the bars. Ryuk then came through the ceiling.

"Well it lookes like L won." He said chuckling.

Light didn't say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

((Note: I will not write anymore until I get at least to 3 to 4 more reviews.))

Hours went by, but to Light it seemed like days. Thoughts flooded his mind. Ryuk was lying on the hard bed staring off into nothing being carefree while Light still sat becoming weaker. He wanted it to just end. He thought it would have been better if he never told L. Though the thought that L would find out sooner or later came to mind so maybe was better that he got it done and over with. He deeply sighed with grief. Then a door opening and closing could be heard. On the other side of the bars stood L. Light looked up at him slowly. L never say a more sad face.

"You case is a week away just to let you know."

"My case? Why don't you just sentace me to death and get it over with. I'm pretty sure thats what its going to be anyway."

L looked away a bit. He wasn't sure what to say to him or why he came there. Though he hated seeing Light the way he was. He then looked back at him. He was thinking of ways to cheer him up, but that was near impossible with this situation.

"Though there is one thing good that came out of this." Light said with a bit of softness in his voice.

"Whats that?" L asked.

"If I never had found Death Note, killed people and such... I would never had met you."

Light said looking up at him with a small soft smile.

L tilted his head a bit then walked away quickly. He could tell by those words he was blushing. He sat in a chair with no one around and sighed. Things were getting confusing.

Light then looked down again. By L's reaction he was getting more certain that L didn't like him. Tears started to well in his eyes from the very thought. He tried to hold them back, but decided to just let them fall. Ryuk then looked at him.

"You know its kind of funny."

"Funny? I don't think its funny." Light said trying to hold back the sobs.

"Well let me explain. I've never told you how you could kill a death god before have I?"

Light blinked a little confused on why he would bring it up.

Ryuk chuckled.

"How you kill a death god is by making them fall in love."

"Making them fall in love?" Light repeated. "I don't see where your going with this."

"Well you know how you use Death Note and kill people with it? It kind of makes you a Shinigami. Then you fell in love with L and told him. And not soon after he caught you and now your in this situation. So all your plans are destroyed and your probably going to be put on death row."

Light stared at him a bit then looked down again. He know knew what he ment. It made sense to. Was love my downfall? Light thought to himself now. A new thought to add to the many he had already. Though he was leaning to a yes. He then put his hands on his head somewhat pressuring it. He was angry with himself.

"Damn it. How could I slip up? I should have done better. I should've just...kept my mouth shut." He said.

Ryuk just kept quiet. Nothing was heard except for small sobs that came from Light.


	4. Chapter 4

((I would like to say thank you to those who have sent me reviews. It makes me happy to know that people have enjoyed this story so far. Please keep sending them and telling me how you think. A review on how each chapter is going on how you think about it would be nice or am I asking for a bit much? '''. I'll probably keep updating now knowing I got some fans. Oh and plus if you have any ideas for either Death Note or Naruto I would like to hear them. Thank you once again!))

Time passed and Light's already weak mind was getting weaker and weaker. A person could go crazy, but people probably thought he was already crazy. Ryuk watched him like he was fascinated by his misery. Though of course he was. He was a Death God after all.

Though as Light became frail in the cell L finally called his family and told them what had happened. He had told them of the confession that Light said he was Kira, but he left out the kiss and the part where he saw Ryuk. He said that Light just ran off before he could catch. After all he didn't want to be called crazy for thinking Death Gods exist though he knew they did, but its not like he would say it to anybody. Then Light's father came, angry and upset. He was almost charging at L. Could you blame him though?

"What the hell is this!? This better not be some test! My son can't be that murderer Kira!" He said yelling at L's face.

"He confessed to me last night that he was. That was why he didn't come home."

Mr. Yagami looked like he was going to blow. He then took L by his shirt, face to face now.

"My son would never kill anyone. Hes a good boy with a promise of a future and thanks to you it might be thrown away!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami, but your son is Kira." L said not sure what else to say to the angry adult.

Mr. Yagami clenched his teeth and was about to punch L right then and there until he got restrained and removed from the room. L could still hear him and understood his anger. L wished Light wasn't Kira, but he was and there was nothing he could do to change that. This was the most hardest case he had. Not because it was hard to figure, but it was because L had made a bond with Light. He knew that he was just trying to gain Light's trust and pretend to be his friend, but instead he actually become friends with him. Though he remembered what Light said. If it wasn't for Death Note I wouldn't have met you. The same sentance kept repeating itself in his head. He sighed deeply. Why did it matter so much to him? He remembered a long time ago someone else said that they liked him, but he just shrugged it off, but this was different. He was close to Light.

As Watari set a bowl of ice cream in front of him and walked away L just stared at it. Everyone left the room since it was time to go home. L then turned on the moniter and on the screen showed Light in the cell. L felt pain inside for seeing Light the way he was. He then looked back at the ice cream as it was already melting.

"What a twisted case..." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

((I'm going to try to make this chapter a long one. Again, please tell me how you think the story is progressing. I would love more reviews and I'm glad your enjoying this story as it keep going. :) ))

L kept staring at the moniter like it was the only thing he saw. It was like he was oppsessed watching Light. He sighed then looked at the bowl of ice cream though it looked like pink soup. He looked around again like he was paranoid then went to the kitchen grabbing two bowls and filling them with strawberry ice cream. He walked to Light's cell. Light looking like he was already dead though he looked up slowly and blinked as he saw L with the two bowls of ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Light asked looking confused.

"Giving you a bowl of ice cream. What else does it look like?" L asked putting the bowl through the slot where inamtes got their trays. Light took the bowl. It was rather stange of L to do something like this, but he was strange and it was one reason Light liked him. L then sat in his crouched position and ate a bit slower than normal. Light ate to. He hadn't eaten anything for two days. They both sat silent eating ice cream. L taking his figure and taking the rest of the melted ice cream that was on the egdes of the bowl and licking them.

"Thats rather kiddish you know." Light said finally.

"Being a bit kiddish isn't a bad thing." L said giving Light a small smile.

Light blushed a bit.

"Why did you come here?" Light asked.

L glanced away a bit putting his thumb to his lips.

"Tell me L." Light said.

"You've grown on me Light. I don't know how, but you did."

"How do you mean grown?"

L paused a bit before answering him.

"I mean...I love you to."

L said finally to him. Light's eyes widened. L's words gave him joy. He couldn't say anything in reply. Ryuk then came to Light's side. They had almost forgot about the Shinigami.

"Is Light going to die?" Ryuk asked somewhat ruining the moment.

Light looked up at him then down. Before he thought L didn't care for him. Thought he was just another criminal he had brought to justice. Which made him not very much care about if he died or not. He had nothing going for him anyway until L said those three words. Now he really didn't want to die. Knowing L liked him to changed a lot of things. Now he was afraid of dying.

L looked down to. He didn't want to lose Light, but they were on opposite sides of the law. He didn't even want to begin to think of Light being dead. He didn't reply to Ryuk. Though Ryuk chuckled at their troubles. Though instead of saying something to down them more, it gave them just a spark of hope.

"Instead of wallowing about it why not try to come up with something so Light wouldn't die. You two are smart enough to do something about Light dying aren't you?" Ryuk said almost saying the last words like an insult.

Light and L then looked at each other.

"That kind of seems hard to do though." Light said.

"Maybe, but I'm willing to risk it."

"Really?" Light asked him. He didn't even think it was possible for L to go against the justice system.

L nodded.

"I don't want to lose you, Light. I don't care if its right or wrong to get you out of here, I just want you to be safe and with me."

Light blinked, blushing a dark red. Who knew L could say something like that. It meant a lot to him that he was willing to go against justice just for him. Then Ryuk spoke again.

"Uh L? Could you go get me an apple?" Ryuk asked. His arms and legs already starting to twist.

L looked at him then at Light.

"Now I get it." L said. He got up and went to the kitchen finding an apple much to his surprise. He walked back to the cell and gave the apple to Ryuk who began muching on it immeidatly.

"So shall we begin?" L asked.

And so the two started to discuss a plan while Ryuk's muching was in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

((OK this might be my last chapter for tonight. Probably not though if I get more reviews. They get me motivated to type. If KittenFox and Khazi-Chan hadn't sent me those reviews I would have saved this chapter for tomorrow, but it drove me to write on. Hopefully though that hot cocoa won't affect my writing since I am now hyper. I'm amazed even by 8 reviews that people actually like this story. It was just a quick thinker. Oh well, I'm glad you all do. Well enough talking, time for writing!))

The next day came by. Light was actually sleeping on the hard bed after discussing a plan to get him out. L of course was awake and in the main room where only him and Watari were. No one would bother coming unless L called them to. They had finished the case so there was no need to visit L. He wondered how Light's family were doing now that they knew they were related to a mass murderer, but that mass murderer loved him and he loved him back. It was ironic that he fell in love with a criminal, but he didn't really care much to his surprise. They had thought of a plan and they had only two days to get it to work. The first step was to get Light's Death Note back. He was glad no one had actually touched it or else they would see Ryuk. Instead like most edvidence they just picked it up with tweasers. L sighed. He didn't know where it was, but he could get it easily if he did. He looked around and saw no one yet again making himself look paranoid, but wouldn't you be?

He then got up from his chair and started walking around through headqueters opening doors and looking in. The place was rather empty, but it was a good thing. Then he opened a door and looked on the table. There he saw the black notebook. The thing that gave Light Yagami the power to kill. It was the thing that twisted his mind, but now it was the thing that could get him out of death. He grabbed it quickly and headed for Light's cell. When he got there he found him sleeping still. Light looked so peaceful. Never in a million years would you think that someone like him could go crazy and start killing people calling it clensing of the world. It was one of the reasons L was fascinated by him. Then Ryuk came out from a wall and made L jump a bit.

"Another apple would be nice." Ryuk said. His arm twisted around his head like a rope and his leg starting to creak twisting around his other leg making him try to balance as best as he could.

L smiled a bit. It was rather amusing seeing a Death God like this. Though without further ado he went and got another apple. He made Watari buy bags of apples since Ryuk was like an addict of sorts. Watari thought it was rather strange of L to ask for apples since all he asked for was dessert. So as Ryuk munched and crunched on the apple L watched Light. He sighed as he looked at the bars then decided he was going to hold Light. He wanted to know what it felt like. He then went in his pocket and got out the key. The others agreesed to give it to L since he was watching him and L was the one they trusted the criminal Light with.

So as he unlocked it and closed the gate behind him he approched Light slowly. He wanted to grab him and run away with him, but that would be a bad idea. He then laid down on the bed hoping he wouldn't wake Light up. He then wrapped his arms around him and hald him close. Light was warm. Better than a blanket he might add. Light then stired in his sleep and opened his eyes feeling arms around him. He turned his head and saw L. He blinked.

"L? How did you get in here?"

"I have the key, but are you really complaining?"

Light smiled.

"Nope." He said.

L smiled back to him.

"Good." He said then kissed Light's soft hair as the Death God watched over them.


	7. Chapter 7

((10 reviews!? Wow...I'm touched, truely. OK since I said I'd put up another chapter if I got more reviews here it is! Another chapter! Glad you still like my story! Oh and just to let people know that I might be doing a Near/Mello fic after this one. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews!))

L held Light for hours it seemed. Ryuk though was keeping himself occupied by eating all the bags of apples that were in the kitchen. At least it would give L and Light time alone without him staring awkwardly at them.

"L?" Light asked.

"Yes?"

"What is your real name?" Light asked him wondering if now he would finally tell since they weren't on opposites sides anymore.

"Lawliet." He said. "Though don't tell anyone."

"Alright I won't." Light said saying L's real name in his head. It sounded pretty to him, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Did you get the Death Note?" Light said finally remembering it even existed.

L nodded though he didn't want to get up to get it, but he sighed in his head and unlatched himself from Light and got it. Light sat up in the bed as L sat next to him handing him the notebook.

"Are you sure your alright with this?" Light asked L.

L nodded. If it got Light out he was fine with it.

"OK then." Light said.

Light then began to think of criminals names and faces he remembered. Then he opened the book and began writing it down. He would write down the name, but didn'tt specify the way he dies. He gave it a twist though making the crimnal doing the following. He would write a note saying that the real Kira was still out there. That the game wasn't over yet. Telling anyone who read it that he threatened Light into saying he was Kira and gave him some story to tell L. He said his purpose was to see how desperate the police were into catching him. Without even really interogeting him and such. Instead aresting the first person who clamined to be Kira. He called the police weak and desperate.

"Do you think thats good?" Light asked showing him the work.

L nodded.

"And right after they find this we could go to court saying that you were a victim and then I'll talk to the judge asking if we make a deal such as if you give us the location of the real Kira in exchange to let you go which of course you'll say yes, but put you on probation at least."

"But who will I say the real Kira is?"

"Theres a gang that causes trouble, but for some reason were not able to being them to justice. Though if I say some things to the right people I could get them to believe that Kira belongs to that gang. With their current history it wouldn't be hard to convince them."

Light smiled. It could actually work and then everything would be so much better. He could return to his normal life, well except having L now. Though it just made it even better. Light then hugged L tightly as he could and they both held each other with a new hope.


	8. Chapter 8

((Well instead of making people wait and such I've decided to write as much chapters as I can. I'm having fun with this and I have nothing better to do being the night owl that I am. I can't beleive how many people liked this though. I love all your comments, but I would just like to say thank you to LWwAKM who said that if Death Note never exsited and if this was a story all on its own and it would be a book and they would pick it up. Though like always I would like to say thanks to the rest of you who give comments. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it. Just keep telling me what you think. Thats all I ask. :) Well on with the story!))

The next day came by though you wouldn't tell since there was no windows. L actually fell asleep with Light on the small hard bed, but woke up and had to lock Light in again not wanting to get caught before their plan even really started. He sighed as he kept looking at the sleeping figure. This new idea met everything to them now. It would determine if they were ment to be. L then went to the main room. As he sat on his usual chair in his usual position he looked at his cell phone that was on the table next to him. The small red light was flashing red meaning he had messages. He picked it up like it was toxic as always and listened to the messages or more like message. It was from Mr. Yagami himself.

"L! I have proof my son is innocent! Another person died from a heart attack and had a note about the real Kira! Call me back as soon as you get this!"

L smiled a bit. It was working so far. He was surprised to hear it was from Mr. Yagami though of course being Light's father he would do anything to prove his sons innocence even if he had none at all. He then called him back. Mr. Yagami told L about what had happened and said he was on his way now. His voice had hope in it. Hope that his son was just a bright collage student that lead a normal life with a promising future. Then he went to get a strawberry cake breakfast like he usually did and wait for Mr. Yagami who arrived shortly after he finished it.

He walked quickly toward him. L could tell easily that he was exhasted. He looked like he hadn't slept for days, but wouldn't you do the same if people thought your son was Kira? If he could be put on death row?

Mr. Yagami along with two other officers approached L. Mr. Yagami holding some photos of the criminal that had died along with the note in a small plastic bag that had a couple small blood spots on it.

"Here! You see!? Hes innocent! Now let my son go!"

L looked at the photos and the note in the small bag. He really didn't need to, but he had to make everything convincing. One flaw and their one chance at being together woulc be gone. He was surprised though that Light could do this , but of course he could, he had something that belonged to a Death God.

"I've releized I had made a mistake not long ago. Your son is a victim of the real Kira. He was minipulated. I can let him go, but he needs to appear at the court house at 9:00 am and then we will prove your son's innocence."

Mr. Yagami didn't even bother asking any questions and the others just decided to keep their mouths shut. They beleived L compleltly so they didn't bother either. Mr. Yagami was cheering saying he knew it and that he was right while L was wrong. L just sat there with his usual calm face, but inside he was happy. L thengave the key to Mr. Yagami as he rished to get his son out of the cell. He was going to take him home. Though L would miss him he wouldn't mind since they would be able to be together more if their plan worked. He smiled at Light who came out into the main room. Ryuk was following Light as always. Mr. Yagami took Light him that day as L smiled.

Everything was going as planned.


	9. Chapter 9

((I apologize for the spelling mistakes. I know I used spell check, but I guess it didn't want to work write and I type to fast. Guess I need to slow down. :) Anyway thanks for 20 reviews!!! Heres your reward! Sorry if its a short chapter though.))

So Light stayed at home celebrating with his family over the news that there was no way he was Kira. If only they knew. So the night went on with joy at the Yagami house even though they weren't out of the forest yet. Though they trusted L, even though they were somewhat angry at him for putting Light in a cell, he was also the one to get him out of the cell and clear him as being Kira. Everything was going as it should.

L though was still at the hotel of course getting ready for the court case tomorrow. He was a bit nervous, but yet also excited that he could get Light out of this situation. He was already thinking of ways to celebrate. It just showed how confident he was. So he gathered up edvidence, ate ice cream, and prepared himself since tomorrow was going to be one of the most important days of his life.

Light slept rather peacefully and surprisenly enough L did to.

The next day came rather fast. Though the faster the better since Light and L were anxious to see if they could pull it off. They appeared at the court house. Light was with his father wearing suits while L was wearing the usual. As everyone sat inside there wasn't many people. Of course since only a selected few could come to this case and plus L didn't want to be seen by many. It was really the first court he went to in person. So they had to round up people they trusted and the ones who knew L already.

It then began as the judge came. It wasn't a judge that appeared often. Only on the more severe cases. L, Light, and Mr. Yagami sat on one side while the oppsers on the other side. Then the questioning, objecting, showing of edvidence, telling stories, and bickering started to happen. Neither side could tell whos side the jury or judge was on. Though that didn't stop either of the opposing sides from pulling out every trick they had. If one side said something the other would say something back about it. Though the other side didn't have nearly as much to lose as L, Light, and Mr. Yagami did which made them try harder. L pulled out all the edvidence and the story that he and Light came up with. He had things to support his thorey. Though the other side didn't give up that easily. Neither of the sides let up. Now even once as it lasted for hours.


	10. Chapter 10

((Chapter 10? Wow...Never thought I'd get up to ten chapters and 21 revs. Thank you! And to what LWwAKM said on there last review I agree with you. Its what todays youth is heading to. Oh well. While I'm hyped on hot cocoa on with chapter 10. :( Anyway if you guys have any ideas on a new story I would like to hear them!))

As the case went on it came to the end. The judge and jury aggreed to have the verdict by tomorrow. Of course Light agreed to the deal that L and him had come up with. Though they were still thinking about it. Everything would be found out tomorrow. The three sighed. They had survived this far though Mr. Yagami didn't know what the plot L and Light were doing. It seemed to be working so far. They left the the court house. L followed them to the car. Everyone was anxious yet they looked calm except for Mr. Yagami who looked rather stressed.

"So I'll see you both tomorrow." L said.

Light nodded giving him a small smile as he and his dad both got in the car. Mr. Yagami opened the car window a bit before L walked away.

"L, thanks for your help." He said and then drove off.

L smiled. Tomorrow was the day and it came quickly.

Everyone sat down in the same places they did the day before.

"The verdict please." The judge said. His voice seemingly loud in the dead silent room.

The officer took the slip of paper and brought it to him. He opened it and began to read.

"We find the defandent...Not guilty..."

Though before he could finish there were groans, but mostly cheers and sighs of releif. The strain was over and the judge had to quiet everyone down.

"Now Light, since I have agreed to the deal tell us who the real Kira is."

And Light told him. The way L and him had practiced.

So on that day Light walked out free and the police were on there way to arrest the so called real Kira. Light stayed at his house for the night to celebrate his freedom then the next day went. Ryuk just celebrated by eating apples in Light's room. The next day Light visited L. They talked about their win and even watched on the news where the police were going after "Kira." Everything had worked out so well. So they held each other,kissed, ate sweets, talked about how life would go from now on. Plus so they could spend more time together L appointed Light as his succsesor. Ryuk kept eating his apples and Light and L sometimes teased him with the red delectable.

So as life went on the black notebook became forgotten. So Kira still lived, but not as a murderer, but as L's lover.


	11. Something to Look Forward To

OK you've all convinced me to write more on this story. Thanks to Starchild49 I'm getting rather good ideas to further the story. So tomorrow I shall write the sequal to this story. Glad you enjoyed it! So your reward is a sequal! Just like before send lots of reviews and tell me what you think and I'll update as much as I can. So look forward to the sequal!


	12. Sequel is up!

I have the first chapter to the sequel up now finally! Sorry it took me a bit, but oh well. The title of the story is The Addiction known as Kira. I put it as a seperate story so look it up and I hope you enjoy it and review it!!! Please and thank you as always. :)


End file.
